galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Rulith
Rulith (elvish name meanin "Dream Child") is a Chaotic Good Azata-blooded Female Aasimar Swashbuckler 20/Mythic Champion 4, that stands 5’8ft tall and weighs 140 pounds. She has deep emerald green hair that she pulls into a long ponytail that reaches her lower back. She has deep emerald green eyes and a beautiful symmetric angular face, with full pink glossy lips, and a narrow jawline. She has pale cream colored flawless skin, and a voluptuous sexy body with large F-cup tits, and a firm apple bottom ass, with thick sexy thighs. Rulith is a bold, confident woman that likes exposing herself so she wears very revealing sexy mithril platemail that has armored pasties and an armored c-string, as well as arm and leg armor. She wears a jeweled mithril circlet on her head along with a diamond combat visor. She uses a shining mithril elven crafted glaive as her weapon and often times throws kicks and knees with her dancing, spinning, and graceful fighting style. She also wears an emerald navel piercing that dangles enticingly, and large gold hoop earrings on her long nymph-like ears. Rulith’s primary motivation in life is beneficence, she wants to help others and protect those who cannot protect themselves. She is usually found in a very joyful mood, she enjoys life and generally doesn’t sweat the small stuff in it. She is optimistic about life and the world in general, she always thinks things will turn out for the better no matter how hopeless they seem. Rulith is an honest person and very responsible, she focuses on tasks and tries to always complete them. She doesn’t make rash decisions, she thinks about possible outcomes before making a move. She is daring and bold, confident in her ability to handle combat situations, and bold in her seductions of love interests. However when Rulith is faced with tough choices she can become cold and unforgiving. When interacting with others Rulith is very engaging and talkative, she has a great personality that is infectious and makes people open up around her. Rulith is free-thinking and exotic, she doesn’t follow societies standards of thought and action, she does things her own way and doesn’t like being tied down to social norms. Rulith has a prankster sense of humor and likes playing small pranks on people to get a rise out of them. During conversation Rulith likes to talk about various subjects like, dancing, battles, romance, sex, and nobility. Rulith is a firm believer in Sheila, the Goddess of Love, Rulith thinks love is the main thing all creatures live for and strive to get. Rulith has a habit of needlessly apologizing for things and often gets told to stop apologizing it’s not her fault. Rulith also tends to dance whenever she is bored or alone, she just likes moving her body. Rulith also has a habit of exhibitionism and tends to walk around naked and wear very revealing outfits. She likes the lustful stares of men and women. Rulith enjoys acrobatics, dancing, and drinking very very strong booze. Rulith is bisexual and a nymphomaniac, she is brazen about her sexuality and is very straight forward in her flirtations to her love interests. She is very promiscuous and very adventurous, she likes trying new things and doesn’t shy away from any fetish or taboo. Current Rulith currently resides in Lilor'Arael, in the inner sanctum of the royal palace as one of Respen Do'Urden's lovers. She is known as the Emerald Gem of Lilor'Arael due to her green eyes and hair. History Rulith grew up in Avalon with her adopted sister Aelathiel , in the elven house of Norreitryn (Sacred to History). She had a happy childhood and eventually became a Knight in service of the Norreitryn house. She protected her adopted families older sister Zyavel Norreitryn when she went on diplomatic missions for the elven courts. It was during one such mission that tradgedy came upon them, while celebrating in the forest at night, Rulith got drunk with her sister Aelatheil and Zyavel, and they got lost in the forests of Xepher. She and her sisters were transported to the realm of Drunken Lost, a realm of endless moving forests, living caves and maze like cities. There her and her sisters wandered, looking for a way home, fighting countless monsters and facing numerous threats, until cultists of Baphomet subdued and captured them. They were tortured and forced to do humiliating things, as well as perform numerous carnal acts with each other, animals, and other captives for the amusment of the cultists. For years Rulith and her sisters were kept captive by the cultists until a group of adventurers came upon them and killed the cultists and rescued them from their nightmare. After being rescued they traveled with the adventureres and found a way out of the Realm of Drunken Lost, finding themselves back on Galea in the kingdom of Lilor'Arael. Respen Do'Urden helped the adventurers and Rulith and her family. He provided them with shelter and care, and told Rulith that the Norreitryn family was no more. During her captivity the Norreitryn family had died out since their only blood daughter was missing, the family had spent their entire fortune looking for them and ending up vanishing. Zyavel wanted to rebuild her house and pledged her loyalty to Respen. He accepted and gave Zyavel and the adventurers land to start cultivating in Respen's name. They called the city Neverlost and began building it up. That's when Lord Grey invaded Lilor'Arael. Rulith was made a commander of an army and helped fight Lord Grey's forces along with her sister Aelathiel. After Lord Grey was deafeated Rulith began living in the Inner sanctum of Respen's palace and became one of his many lovers along with Zyavel and Aelathiel. She became known as the Emerald Gem of Lilor'Arael and now vows to protect the people of Lilor'Arael. Relationships Rulith is one of Respen's Lovers , and she cares about him deeply just like her sisters. She is also good friends with the people of Neverlost and the other Gems of Lilor'Arael. Character Sheet Azata-Blooded Aasimar Swashbuckler 20/Mythic Champion 4 CG Medium Outsider (native) Int +12; Senses '''Darkvision 60ft; Perception +41 Defense '''AC 46 Flat 34 Touch 31 ('''+15 Armor, +6 Dex, +9 Deflection, +6 Dodge) '''HP 363 (20d10+220) Fort +15, Ref +22, Will +10 Defensive Abilities 'Evasion, Improved Uncanny Dodge, Opportune Parry and Riposte, Acrobatic Dodge, Cheat Death '''Resistances '''Acid 5, Cold 5, Electricity 5 '''Immune '''Non-mythic Diseases and Poisons Offense '''Speed '''60ft '''Melee '+5 Mithril Elven Holy Glaive +36/+31/+26/+21 (1d10+16 plus 20 precision plus 2d6 holy; 19-20/x4) Mithril Kick +21 (1d4+2) Mythic Smash (Mythic Power attack and Mythic Vital Strike) +36 (4d10+160 plus 20 precision plus 2d6 Holy) W/Crit (8d10+502 plus 20 precision plus 2d6 Holy) '''Special Attacks '''Fleet Charge, Aerial Assault, Precise Strike +20, Targeted Strike, Bleeding Wound, Perfect Thrust, Deadly Stab (DC 26), Stunning Stab (DC 26) '''Spell Like Abilities (CL 20) Constant - Speak with Animals 3/day - Lightning Bolt (DC 22) 1/day - Summon Movanic Angel 1/week - Gate Statistics Str 14(20), Dex 16(22), Con 18(24), Int 14, Wis 16, Cha 28 Base Atk +20; CMB +25; CMD 56 '''Feats '''1 Weapon Focus (Glaive), 2 Bladed Brush, 3 Slashing Grace (Glaive), 4 Dodge, 4 Mobility, 5 Canny Tumble, 6 Acrobatic, 7 Acrobatic Dodge, 8 Combat Reflexes, 8 Spring Attack, 9 Power Attack, 10 Vital Strike, 11 Signature Deed (Opportune Parry and Riposte), 12 Furious Focus, 12 Bodyguard, 13 In Harm's Way, 14 Skill Focus (Perform Sex), 15 Improved Vital Strike, 16 Lightning Reflexes, 16 Skill Focus (Acrobatics), 17 Stunning Assault (DC 30), 18 Armor Focus (Platemail), 19 Greater Vital Strike, 20 Diefic Obedience (Shiela), 20 Advanced Armor Training (Steel Headbutt "Steel Kick"), 20 Leaping Evasion '''Mythic Feats '''Mythic Power Attack, Mythic Vital Strike '''Skills '''Acrobatics +54, Bluff +32, Climb +18, Diplomacy +34, Knowledge (Nobility) +10, Perception +41, Perform (Sex) +42, Perform (Dance) +41, Profession (Soldier) +13, Sense Motive +16, Survival +8, Swim +13 '''Languages '''Ultramarian, Celestial, Avalondi, Kilithican, Giant '''SQ '''Panach 9/day, Swashbuckler's Finesse, Charmed Life 7/day, Nimble +5, Swashbuckler's Weapon Training +4, Swashbuckler's Weapon Mastery, Emerald's Training (Bonus Feat), Sky Dragon's Blessing (+10 HP, 3/day Lighting Bolt), Archangel Michaels Blessing (+2 Con, +2 Saves, +30 HP), Devotional, Flawless Beauty, Angelic Ally, Deeds (Derring-do, Dodging Panache, Opportune Parry and Riposte, Kip-up, Menacing Swordplay, Precise Strike +20, Swashbuckler's Initiative, Swashbuckler's Grace, Superior Feint, Targeted Strike, Bleeding Wound, Evasive, Subtle Blade, Dizzying Defense, Perfect Thrust, Swashbuckler's Edge, Cheat Death, Deadly Stab, Stunning Stab), Celestial Resistance, Skill Bonus (+2 Diplomacy and Perform) '''Traits '''Savant (Sex), Talented (Dance) '''Mythic Abilities '''Mythic Power 11/day, +4 Cha, Hard to Kill, Surge +1d8, Amazing Initiative, Recuperation, Fleet Charge, Aerial Assault, Impossible Speed, Longevity, Pure Body Gear +5 Gloryforged Mithril Light Ornate Halfweight Platemail of Grace +5 Mithril Elven Holy Glaive Mithril C-String of Physical Perfection +6 Mithril Plate Heels of Acrobatics +15 Diamond lens Combat Visor (+15 Perception, See Invisiability) Portable Hole Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs